1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for connecting a network in a portable terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for automatically connecting to a new network, without use of a separate setting of a user, when the portable terminal detects a change of network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, customers' demands have increased for high-speed network services of a mobile phone, and mobile phones increasingly provide speedy wireless network services. As a result, uses of various network services, such as Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), Multimedia Message Service (MMS), electronic mailing (emailing), streaming, etc., are widespread.
A portable terminal generally stores a network connection setting before shipping, regarding a specific communication service provider and a country, so a user is able to use network services within the set network connection.
Accordingly, in order for a portable terminal to connect to another network and to use network services therein, conventionally, a user has to set a connection to the new network. That is, when a user leaves a country set in the portable terminal, or when a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card of a different communication operator is inserted in the portable terminal, a new network, which is different from the existing network, is detected in the portable terminal, and the user has to set network connection information corresponding to the detected network to use network services therein.
However, the above conventional ways of changing the connection information setting of a portable terminal are inconvenient, because when the network detected by the portable terminal is changed, the user has to obtain connection information of the newly detected network, while the user cannot use network services until the user changes the network connection setting.